Conventionally, a multilayer film magnetic device 1 such as a TMR element or a GMR element has been known. The multilayer film magnetic device 1 includes a free layer 1a having a magnetization direction Ha that changes according to an external magnetic field H, a pinned layer 1b in which a magnetization direction Hb is fixed, and an intermediate layer 1c which is inserted between the free layer 1a and the pinned layer 1b (see FIG. 27). In addition, the intermediate layer 1c is a tunnel film in a case of the TMR element, and the intermediate layer 1c is a non-magnetic film in a case of the GMR element.
Here, when the external magnetic field H is applied to the multilayer film magnetic device 1, a resistance value between the free layer 1a and the pinned layer 1b is changed due to a spin state of the free layer 1a and the pinned layer 1b. That is, the resistance value between the free layer 1a and the pinned layer 1b is changed due to the angle between the magnetization direction Ha of the free layer 1a and the magnetization direction Hb of the pinned layer 1b. Consequently, the application direction (application angle) of the external magnetic field H can be measured by measuring the current value flowing in the intermediate layer 1c between the free layer 1a and the pinned layer 1b. 
In FIG. 27, when the magnetization direction Ha of the free layer 1a and the magnetization direction Hb of the pinned layer 1b face the opposite direction from each other, an application angle is zero degree. When the magnetization directions Ha and Hb face the same direction as each other, the application angle is +180 degrees or −180 degrees. The resistance value becomes the maximum when the application angle is 0 degree and the resistance value becomes the minimum when the application angle is +180 degrees and −180 degrees.
In the pinned layer 1b of the multilayer film magnetic device 1, since the magnetization direction needs to be fixed with respect to the external magnetic field H, it is necessary to select a material with high coercive force. However, for example, when a permanent magnetic material such as NdFeB or SmCo is applied to the pinned layer 1b as it is, a magnetic field is leaked from a magnetic end surface due to magnetization polarization (see an arrow MR1 in FIG. 28). Since the magnetization direction Ha of the free layer 1a is shifted (for example, to a direction of a solid arrow Ha) from an ideal direction (a direction of a dashed arrow, that is, a direction of an external magnetic field H) when the leakage magnetic field affects the free layer 1a, a detection angle error is generated (see FIG. 28).
In order to avoid such an error, as shown in FIG. 29, a structure provided with an antiferromagnetic layer 3d and a laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 is used for the pinned layer 1b in general (in a magnetic head or a magnetic sensor). The laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 has a structure in which the non-magnetic film 3c is interposed between two magnetic films 3a and 3b. Accordingly, the laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 is stabilized in a state in which the magnetization directions Hc1 and Hc2 of the magnetic films 3a and 3b are inverted by 180 degrees caused by magnetic exchanged interaction. The antiferromagnetic body 3d has an effect for fixing the magnetization of a film interface in one direction. In this manner, the coercive force is increased using two effects of the antiferromagnetic body 3d and the laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2, and the pinned layer 1b is stabilized with respect to the external magnetic field H. Further, it is known that the magnetic field leaked from the end surface of the laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 is cancelled when two magnetic films 3a and 3b of the laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 are adjusted to have the same level of magnetization (see an arrow MF2). Therefore, it is necessary to adjust film thicknesses of both of the films to be the same level by managing the film thicknesses of two magnetic films 3a and 3b. 
However, the film thicknesses of the magnetic films 3a and 3b of the laminated ferrimagnetic layer 2 are respectively on the order of several nm, which is extremely thin. In addition, it is known that the film thickness of the non-magnetic film 3c is thinner and on the order of sub nm. Accordingly, as described above, adjustment of magnetization of the magnetic films 3b and 3c to be the same level by managing the film thicknesses of the magnetic films 3a and 3b and formation of the film thickness of the non-magnetic film 3c with excellent controllability are extremely difficult to realize in terms of process management.